Mother and Son
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: Miyoko Natsumei is a well known Rock star,in Osaka Japan. Her dream is to become known world wide, but after meeting a mysterious young boy of her ex-boyfiend's life from high school. She is claimed the boy's mother. Can she master motherhood? Or becoming famous world wide!
1. Chapter 1

_Episode one _

**Born a rock star **

Cameras, light, screaming fans, autographs, television interviews, yeah they all sound good, don't they? Including the money, plus meeting all your favorite inspirational idols in person. They only want to see the beauty of being famous with money tied around their ankles. I should know, I was once one of them. Sure, the fame was great in the beginning, but after a while it's like a chore, or just another routine. Maybe I'm like this is because, I want to be known world wide, not only in Osaka, Japan. Maybe because my life changed when I found out I had a long lost son (that I never gave birth to). Or maybe because of a snobbish, insignificant brat, of a pop star named Miyuko Matusmi, how I hate her so. My name is Miyoko Natusnei, age 29. This is how my story beings.

~Twelve years ago~

Announcer: "Welcome to the stage the "_Twilight Saints!_"

*The crowd booed them as they all got on stage it is their first performance out of the garage*

R-D: nervous "Miyoko sama, we can't do this…"

Helldoom: smiling "I say to hell with them. LETS ROCK OUT!"

All: "YEAH!"

*They blew the crowd wild with their hardcore mad skills as they did just that they all got their start of going out being known*

Then two years later, the band fell apart.

~Present day~

Miyoko is still in the rock industry, she started her solo career at the age of 19. Riko, her best friend since high school, rushed into her dressing room, unaware of her being part nude, he rushed in showing her the new album she just made _'The final flight' _

[Extra note: Riko is secretly yet madly in love with Miyoko, she is too. But, she doesn't really care about anyone but herself and being known world wide at these point. Riko, already knows this and other things about Miyoko, but he doesn't really care. He does whatever he can to keep her sprites up and her career on track. Riko .. Age 28, such a caring friend/secret crush.]

Riko: excited "MIYOKO SAMA! IT CAME!" holding the albu in his hand smiling

Miyoko: turns around shirtless without a bra on "Oh really? That's great! Well, just put it on the table."

Riko: collapsed to the floor as his nose bled heavily "DAMNIT MIYOKO!"

Miyoko: puts on her outfit to perform "Well wish me luck!" winking at him with a smile

Riko: "I wish you the best, as always!" he blushed as he watched her walk out

~Riko was backstage watching her perform~

Riko: on the phone "No, Miyoko sama is doing a show right now."

Haruhimo: buzzed "… you hit that already?" giggling

Riko: placed his hand over the phone "WHAT!"

Haruhimo: "Miyoko. You have SEX with her yet?"

Riko: spoke back on the phone "Sorry, I'll call you back." looks pissed "Haruhimo, are you crazy? We're just friends, nothing more."

Haruhimo: fumbling "Yeah, sure, next thing you know she's all over you … begging for you to take her virginity." stumbles off

~After the concert both Miyoko and Riko went to a party but Riko had to take her home early because she was to drunk~

*At Miyoko's apartment*

Miyoko: drunk "RiiiKKKUUUU!"

Riko: helps her sit down on the couch "Miyoko san, you need to rest."

Miyoko: glaring up at him "Riho, let me tell you. THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF BEING A ROCK STAR!"

Riko: goes into the kitchen and gets a damp rag "Your drunk." placed the rag on her head

Miyoko: laughed "DUDE I WAS BORN FOR THIS, I WAS BORN A ROCK STAR! The parties, the drugs, yeah I done'em … but not the sex part. Isn't it a shame I'm 29, soon to be 30 and is still a virgin?"

Riko: sits next to her "So. That all comes in good time."

Miyoko: gets on top of him "Tell me, do you want me now?" began to kiss him on his lips

Riko: pushes her off of him "NO! MIYOKO STOP!" fell onto the soft carpet

Miyoko: gets back onto him unbuttoning his shirt "R-Remember you told me when we were younger, that you'd do anything for me?"

Riko: swallowed thickly "Y-yes?" he said nervously

Miyoko: "I'm drunk, take advantage of me" unsnapping her shirt and bra as she began kissing him again

Riko: starts to slowly fill her up making her moan "I love you."

Miyoko: starts to grind on him as she felt him gasp her butt "YES!"

Riko: thinking back on what Haruhimo said; _Next thing you know she's all over you begging for you to take her virginity._ Then, he pushed her off again "NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT FRIENDS DO TO EACH OTHER, not like this … I love you Miyoko, I really do … but not like this, I'm sorry. I need to leave." grabbed his belongings and left


	2. Chapter 2

Episode two *Good-bye to old life*

~The next day at _**Tokytunes Studios**_~

Riko: is in his office working on another album label "….." Miyoko knocked on the door "Come in." as he continues to work

Miyoko: nervous voice "Got a second?"

Riko: looks up at her "Sure. What is it?"

Miyoko: "About last night .. I didn't mean it."

Riko: "No, its fine."

Miyoko: "But, did you mean what you said?"

Riko: sweat drop "What about?"

Miyoko: "You saying that you loved me."

Riko: "Of course, you know you're my buddy!" nervous laugh

Miyoko: "Oh, alright. Well just wanted to apologize."

Riko: gets up "Well, Miyoko … I did want to tell you something."

Miyoko: smiling "Yes"

Riko: "You know, we've known each other for some years now … well … I lo-"

Woman: "Oh! Sorry, ummm Miyoko-yamsan? The manager would like a word with you." walked out

Miyoko: "Sorry, got to go." left out of Riko's office

Riko: "I love you." puts a _engagement_ ring back into his desk

~In the manager's office~

Arashi: "Take a seat."

Miyoko: "Look I'm sorry, I promise I won't bother Riko with his work anymore!" blushing

Arashi: shocked "What? No," cleared his throat "I need you to come up with another album before Christmas."

Miyoko: "Sir, with all dude respect. I cant' do that."

Arashi: "Why not? I don't pay you to sit on your ass to just look pretty." getting pissed

Miyoko: upset "Sir, I understand but-"

Arashi: "Just like your mother, your not to far from being a whore yourself."

Miyoko: pissed "YOU BITCH!" she smacks him so hard that he fell onto the floor "I QUIT!" she packed up her bags and began to walk out

Blaire: ran up to Miyoko "Hey! Wait a second!"

Miyoko: "Oh, hey Blaire."

Blaire: "Where you heading off to?"

Miyoko: "Kyoto, Japan in just a few days."

Blaire: "Why?"

Miyoko: sighs "I punched the Manager."

Blaire: "YOU DID WHAT?"

Miyoko: "Yes, I know … Arashi loves to give restraining orders."

Blaire: "Well since your leaving," he kissed her "I always wanted to do that."

Miyoko: "!" blushing bright red (Secretly she always wanted Blaire to kiss her)

Blaire: "Hopefully, I'll come see you."

[Riko caught up with Miyoko outside]

Riko: "MIYOKO! WAIT!" running after her

Miyoko: turned around "What?"

Riko: looked confused "Okay? …" looked worried "What's going on?"

Miyoko: "What? Nothing."

Riko: "Then, why do you have everything with you?"

Miyoko: "I punched the Manager, plus I quit."

Riko: "Why quit? I could've helped you!" pissed

Miyoko: "Look, I'm sorry."

Riko: "Oh. I get it … you can't stand the pressure, so you get smooched, now your just going to leave without saying good-bye?"

Miyoko: sad "Riko .. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you-"

Riko: "When? Before I see some rich bastard sweep you off your feet? You know what? Forget it .. Just go." walked off pissed

[At Miyoko's apartment]

Miyoko: finished packing "…. Well that's everything." sighs as she sits on a box calling Riko: Riko's voicemail: _"Hi this is Riko Yamutochi, sorry you just missed me. Leave a name and number, and I'll reach you as soon as I can." _she left 23 messages

*Miyoko stayed for three more days then left for Kyoto, Japan*

[At her cousin's house]

Ami: excited "YAY! Miyoko, you're here! Please, let me help you!"

Miyoko: "No thanks, I'm just here for the night. I'll be getting my own apartment soon." gave a weak smile

Ami: "Oh, I see! Well, I hope you have a good great stay here!" hugs her cousin

~The next day~

[It is now night two and Miyoko had got everything set up in her new place, thanks to her cousin Ami who had connections. Just then her phone rings.]

Miyoko: "Hello?" waking up

Riko: sounding serious "You asleep?"

Miyoko: "Was …"

Riko: "Sorry, I was just wondering why you kept calling me."

Miyoko: "… I moved."

Riko: "Well, good night then." _click _

Miyoko: "R-Riko? … Hello?" cried herself to sleep "_I'm sorry …." _


	3. Chapter 3

Episode three *Fresh start*

[Miyoko works as a secretary at a Pop studio, she only made two friends since she started. Well, sort of.]

Rendo: excited "Ms. Natsumei! GUESS WHAT!"

Miyoko: "What?"

Rendo: "_**Miyuko Matsumi **_is coming her to _**Jiroyen Studios**_!"

Miyoko: "Really? And am I suppose to care?" she glared

Rendo: "HAHAH! YOUR SO FUNNY! But would you like an autograph when she comes?"

Miyoko: weak laugh "No thanks, you go ahead and play."

*Rendo ran out* -A few minutes later Tetsumo walked by her desk-

Tetsumo: smiling joyfully "Why such the long face?"

Miyoko: stopped typing "Who's _Miyuko Matsumi?_"

Tetsumo: "Some pop star celebrity."

Miyoko: "Oh. Is she known here?"

Tetsumo: "Eh, try _**world wide**_." he glared because he didn't care

*She stood silent for a while*

Tetsumo: worried "Hey, Ms. Natsumei. You alright?"

Miyoko: "Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

Tetsumo: "Well, I know its just your third week and all .. But do you want to go eat out?"

Miyoko: "!" blushing

Tetsumo: sweat drop "Ahaha! No, no! I'm not going to eat you out .. I'm just asking you do you want to dine at a restaurant with me?"

Miyoko: "Like a date?"

Tetsumo: "Sure, I mean if you'd like it to be one .. I wouldn't mind." chuckled nervously

Miyoko: "Sure, I don't see any harm in that." smiled

Tetsumo: heart began to pound fast "GREAT!" smiled anxiously

Miyoko: "Are you feeling alright?"

Tetsumo: "Sure, lets go."

*At Osakawa restaurant*

[Bamboo Blade-Star rise: is playing in the background]

Tetsumo: blushing "So, Ms. Natsumei .. Do you dance?"

Miyoko: smiling "I don't know, care to take me on?"

Tetsumo: looking down chuckling "Well, its alright."

Miyoko: "Maybe after lunch." began eating

~They had a great chat learning more about each other~

Tetsumo: "Ahahahahha! Wow! That's amazing Ms. Natsumei, your really the funny type."

Miyoko: blushing "Ahaha! Yeah, thanks."

Tetsumo: his phone went off and he checked it "Oh, sorry .. I have to go. Don't worry I'll pay." he smiled as he left the money on the table and said bye to Miyoko

Miyoko began to fall in love with Tetsumo, as he was with her

~At Miyoko's apartment~

Miyoko: sitting on her couch thinking _"Wow, Tetsumo is pretty amazing, he's also cute," _she blushed as she started to fall asleep

[There was a knock at the door, she got up to answer it]

Tetsumo: smiling as he held a rose in his hand "Oh, hey! Umm, oh Ms. Natsunei .. Uh, I didn't realize this was your place."

Miyoko: raised up an eyebrow "Oh really Mr. Michishiru?" she smiled "Come in."

Tetsumo: bowed "Thank you." handed her the rose

Miyoko: "Take a seat, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

Tetsumo: "No, just wanted to talk. Well, I wanted to ask you out. No, no, I meant .. Sorry." sweat drop while blushing bright red

Miyoko: "W-wooh, dude! Slow down! You came to ask me out? Okay then, ask me." blushing sitting next to him

Tetsumo: "Maybe it was a mistake, but the thing is Ms. Natsumei .. We need help to work on a song .. About a guy nervous to ask this beautiful young woman out, but .. The thing is he is afraid to be rejected."

Miyoko: "your asking me to help make a song?"

Tetsumo: "Yes."

Miyoko: "Why?"

Tetsumo: "you worked at a studio in Osaka, Japan .. Right?"

Miyoko: "Yes."

Tetsumo: "So what do you say?"

Miyoko: "What am I saying yes too, again?"

Tetsumo: "That … you'll …. Go out with me."

Miyoko: eyes opened "What?" she fell onto the floor

Tetsumo: blushing "Are you alright Ms. Natsumei?"

Miyoko: looks embarrassed "Yeah," gets up "I'm alright .. But I mean we just started hanging out and all …"

Tetsumo: gets up "Yeah, I guess your right. I should've never come over like this. I'm very sorry. Have a good night." he smiled as he left out

~The next morning at work~

Miyoko: working on the computer and talking to her cousin on the phone "No, I don't think he has a brother … NO! I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" blushing dark red "BYE!" slams the phone down, then looks up at the ceiling laid back Thinking to herself: _HOW! How do I make myself known? World wide … across the nation? _

*there was a knock at the door*

Tetsumo: smiling as he entered her office "Good morning Ms. Natsumei."

Miyoko: spaced out "….." she continued to look at the ceiling

Tetsumo: looked sad "I'm sorry …." he walked out

Miyoko: "To be famous ….. World wide." she smiled (THAT JERK MIYOKO DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE TETSUMO! KNOW HE THINKS SHE HATES HIM)

T.T poor Tetsumo …. XO MIYOKO YOU JERK!


	4. Chapter 4

Episode four **A boy from the past**

[Later that day at work]

Rendo: "Hey Ms. Natsumei, here's a autograph from Ms. Matsumi!" He gave a huge grin as he rushed into her office.

Miyoko: "Great." She said sarcastically as she glared and was handed the photo of the young woman who looked around her age. "Miyuko Matsumi. Why does her name sound like mine?" She looked confused and puzzled at the same time.

Rendo: "Come to think of it, it does. I never noticed, maybe you guys are like long lost sisters or something." He gave a suspicious look as they turned face to face.

Miyoko: "Could it be? That I have a sister?" She then again was being sarcastic towards the poor boy. "HA!" She gave a loud out burst. "YOUR JOKING RIGHT, I MEAN SHE LOOKS LIKE A SNOB WITH A RICH BASTARD OF A FATHER TO TAKE CARE OF HER." She joked but you could hear the rage and sudden jealously streak as well.

Rendo: "I .. I'm sorry." He left out of her office with a feeling of being insulted.

[Tetsumo came back in a short while later to see Miyoko looking at the picture of Miyuko]

Miyoko: "I'm the joke right?" She asked him as she waved for him to sit on her desk.

Tetsumo: "Well, yes and no. Your mission is to try and become known world wide, right?" He smiled. "I see nothing wrong with that, but you're a _joke _if you don't fulfilled your dreams." He winked.

Miyoko: She blushed as she looked at him "T-Tetsumo." She then instantly felt her heart being lifted by such kind words, and such a beauty of his kind words and heart.

Tetsumo: He then looked a bit confused but gave a smile anyway "I'm just trying to cheer you up since you look like you'll need it." He hugged her.

Miyoko: "Thank you."

[Later that night it began to ran hard as she was about to leave out]

Miyoko: "DAMN! Just my luck," She grew irritated instantly, she then grabbed her black leather jacket and placed it over her head as she ran home to her apartment complex.

_She then heard something within the bushes outside the door as she reached for her keys, she was distracted by the noise and walked towards it. She then discovered a black like figure moving around as if it was injured in some kind of way, she was hesitate at first but she heard it cough then she immediately grabbed it. As she grabbed it out she found out the face was covered with a hat mask, and she picked what appeared to be a child. Then carried the child into her apartment, took off the closes to dry them, and came to find out it was a boy._

_His hair was messy but left bang over his eye and left side of his hair mostly on the left side of his head, he wasn't hurt physically from what she could see but she cleaned his face. He looked cute, and maybe around the age of 15, he had long eyelashes, kissable lips, and wore a black clothing. She felt as if she met this young boy before, but doesn't know from where. _

Miyoko: "What the hell would a kid be outside like this? Maybe he lives here and forgot his keys to the main door." She asked herself millions of questions. "I guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up, then I'll ask him. He … looks pretty adorable though. I wonder who's kid is he, I never seen him before in my life." She was sleepy and tired from carrying him up four flights of stairs.

*She went to sleep on the soft carpet that covered her front room floor as he was knocked out on the futon.*

[The next morning]

The boy woke up to find a nice hot meal sitting in front of him and he could see Miyoko sitting in front of the television watching a anime show, but he couldn't see her face just the back of her spiky short hair. He slightly moved a inch and she heard him.

Miyoko: She didn't turn around but spoke. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Boy: Didn't say a word and began gorging down the food "!"

Miyoko: Turned around and smiled "You don't have to burry yourself in that bowl, there's plenty more in the kitchen."

Boy: Stops eating and swallowed the thick rice "T-thank .. You." He then went back on eating again.

Miyoko: "For a second I though you didn't speak at all." She then looked serious "So, I have a question for you."

Boy: Finished and then looked at her with his dark black like eyes. "What?' His voice sounded somewhat mature for his age but a bit light at the same time.

Miyoko: "Who are you?" She wondered.

Boy: "… I'm looking for someone." He quickly looked away.

Miyoko: "Who? Your mother?"

Boy: "Yes."

Miyoko: Blushed "Oh."

Boy: "**Miyoko Natsumei." **

Miyoko: "That's me, but I'm not your mother."

Boy: "You have to be, my father said you where." He then got on his knees and glared at her. "Your Miyoko, there for I'm your son. My name is **Kisuke Rein, **also the son of Hiroshi Rein."

Miyoko: "H-Hiroshi!" She then remember that they dated in high school.

Kisuke: "But you know, I'm upset with you." He continued to glare.

Miyoko: "Why me?!"

Kisuke: "YOU ABANDED ME!"

Miyoko: "Look here, TRUST ME! I _would have remembered if I had a kid_." She glared.

Kisuke: "Oh really?" He then got smart with her.

Miyoko: "DUH! I would have been pregnant with you." She barked back.

Kisuke: "Well my dad's journal led me to you. So, I'm claming you as my mom." He snapped.

Miyoko: "Your out of your freakin' mind kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode five

**Kisuke's story**

[The next morning after they got done getting breakfast]

Miyoko: "So, would did you get here? You know, I should've took you to the hospital. But, it appears you weren't hurt that badly." she begain sipping on the last of her tea.

Kisuke: "…" glares away and looks out the window.

Miyoko: "Kisuke … was it?" she smiled.

Kisuke: he nodded "What about it?"

Miyoko: "Out of all places and … all this time, why did you come searching for 'me'?" she looked confused.

Kisuke: "Nothing else …. Nothing else to loose." he continued to look out the window.

Miyoko: "? …"

Kisuke: "(sigh) …. I ran away .. So why not look for a woman. That could love me." he blushed but had a hard expression on his face.

Miyoko: "Kisuke .." she blushed.

Kisuke: "I was around five when dad died, I was immediately put in foster care. Dad, is royalty you know. I'm an actual prince … and his family knew, but his brother took the throne. Crazy, I know. But … some how dad's twin brother knew, knew I didn't want to take that role. Or responsibility .. So he helped me, he wanted me to live a normal life. As did I." his hair flowed in front of face. "So, I went to at least eight different homes .. Since I was five. Each one was worse than the last, so I just completely gave up … on love, on hope, on living … but then … dad's book. Gave all of that back, you were always his ideal mother figure." he blushed as he looked at Miyoko.

Miyoko: started to tear up.

Kisuke: "I've been beaten, and let down so many times … so … you should understand why I have such an attitude with people, but even though you say your not my mom. I …. I don't care … Miyoko-San just … let me stay here with you." he got on his knees and began to cry.

Miyoko: "I …. I want to help you … but. I can't just take you from who ever adopted you last, it isn't right .. It's kidnapping. I'd have to go through the proper steps, and file for custody." her heart felt as if it might sink from so many emotions going on at once, but mostly love for a child that isn't hers.

Kisuke: "I got papers, I had the family sign before I left. They were drunks, and didn't care what I did … all these people cared about was the money they got for having me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the forms.

Miyoko: "Whoa, I feel for you … I do. But, I can't really take care of a kid right now, my career, my life-"

Kisuke: "COMES TO A HOLD ONCE YOU HAVE A KID!" he cried as he got up and clutched his fists. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EXCEPT ME!?" he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

Miyoko: "Kisuke!" she ran towards the door and came to her surprise Tetsumo was holding onto Kisuke's shirt. "Tetsumo!" she blushed.

Tetsumo: "(sigh) … He won't shut up. Do you know him?"

Miyoko: "Ah! Kinda, it's a long story actually …" she looked away slightly embarrassed.

Tetsumo: "I heard the whole thing .." he let go of Kisuke.

Kisuke: "YOU PERV!" he stuck out his tongue at him. "I told you to let me go." he then ran off.

Miyoko: stood and watched Kisuke run away.

Tetsumo: "I can catch him if you want." he said with a calm voice.

Miyoko: "No, it's alright, …. I know … he'll be back." she smiled. "Come in."

Tetsumo: "Just came by to see you, boss said you took the day off .. Didn't know if you where sick or not."

Miyoko: "No, I'm alright, the kid just came out of nowhere … then …. He told me the story that your aware of now."

Tetsumo: "So … what are you going to do?" he sat next to her.

Miyoko: "I don't know .. But I guess until I figure it out, he can stay … I can't have him on the streets causing mayhem … and besides … He kinda reminds me …. Of Yuki." she suddenly started to tear up thinking about her ex lover.

Tetsumo: "I'm sorry." he comforted her.

Miyoko: "Tetsumo .." she blushed.

Tetsumo: he gave a warm smile "It's alright Natsumei Natsunei-San … If you need help, I'm here."

Miyoko: she hugged him gracefully "Thank You Tetsumo."

Tetsumo: "Very welcome." he hugged back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Episode Six_

**Miyuko meets Miyoko**

[Later that night Tetsumo and Miyoko talked and Kisuke still haven't returned]

Miyoko: worried about Kisuke not returning "I'm starting to get worried, I hope he's alright."

Tetsumo: gives a warm smile "I'm sure he's just out finding himself, and calming down."

Miyoko: "How can you take his attitude?"

Tetsumo: chuckles "Well, I have a kid of my own believe it or not. But the mother …." his smile instantly turned into a bitter frown.

Miyoko: "I'm sorry … I .. I didn't know." she gave a sad and disappointed look.

Tetsumo: snaps out of it and smiled "Oh, no. She's not dead or anything, it's just that .. She's … well. Not really a _well fitted _parent is all."

Miyoko: "Damn, that sucks."

Tetsumo: "Yes, well .. I never really told my daughter about her mother. I think I will when she's older."

Miyoko: "She doesn't ask about where her mother is?"

Tetsumo: "No, she's just at that stage where she sees her daddy around all the time. She'll understand and know soon enough, I guess." he looked down in disappointment.

Miyoko: places a hand on his shoulder "Hey. Your not a bad dad, you're a pretty awesome dude." she smiled.

Tetsumo: "Thank You Ms. Natsumei." he replied back with a slight smirk.

Miyoko: "No pros dude." she patted his back.

***Just then Tetsumo's phone rang***

Tetsumo: answers his phone "Hello? …. Oh. Good evening sir, how are - ….. Yes. Yes. Alright, we'll be there. Yes sir ….. Good night." *click*

Miyoko: "What was that about?" she looked at him.

Tetsumo: "Well, Ms. Natsumei … want to meet your current rival?"

Miyoko: glares "I swear if you say that bitch _**Miyuko Matsumi **_-"

Tetsumo: he cuts her off and laughed "Yes, well, we have to pick her up from the train station and drop her off at a near by hotel. For her upcoming tour."

Miyoko: mumbles underneath her breath "_I hate that bitch with a passion.__"_

Tetsumo: "What was that Ms. Natsumei?"

Miyoko: "What time are we suppose to be there to pick her up?" she glared.

Tetsumo: "In the next hour."

Miyoko: " _*sighs*_ Fine, we can take my car."

Tetsumo: "No, we're taking mine."

***Just then Kisuke walked in the door***

Miyoko: "Kisuke! Just in time, do you want to go for a ride?" she smiled.

Kisuke: he glared at Tetsumo "Is it with _him?_"

Miyoko: "Um, yes." she gave a blank face.

Kisuke: "No thanks, I'll pass. I don't like bastards like him."

Tetsumo: "And what type might that be?" he stood up and walked over standing face to face with him and poked his forehead with a smile.

Kisuke: slightly blushed "Don't touch me prick." he gives a serious face.

Tetsumo: "How old are you? Like fifth-teen? And your like .. What. All ready 5'9 or 6'0 foot?" he continued to smile.

Kisuke: "And?" he smacked his hand away.

Tetsumo: "Oh nothing, I just find it funny that your so young, yet so tall. I bet your not even done growing, huh?"

Kisuke: "Miyoko-San. I'm not going if he's going …" he glared at them both.

Miyoko: "Well sadly enough I don't trust you to stay here alone by yourself tonight, so we're going to see pop star." she pulled him by the ear and they all walked to the car.

Tetsumo: "Damnit, I think I forgot my keys upstairs in your place." he searched his pockets once more.

Miyoko: "Here, take my keys." she hands him her keys and he ran back inside.

Kisuke: sitting in the back seat pouting "So. How long have you two been dating?" he snarled.

Miyoko: blushed but gave a pissed look and yelled "THE HELL YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?! WE'RE NOT DATING?!"

Kisuke: rolled his eyes then looked out the window "So why are you getting so offensive?"

Miyoko: calmed down a bit "We're just friends."

Kisuke: "All you could've said." he barked back.

Miyoko: "….."

***A while later Tetsumo came back down and they all drove to the train station***

[At the station]

Tetsumo: "You guys hungry?"

Miyoko: "Starved." her stomach started to grumble.

Tetsumo: goes into his glove department and pulls out some candy bars "Yeah, I kinda got a sweet tooth." he smiled as he handed Miyoko two of them.

Miyoko: "Thanks I love these bars." she smiled and started to eat one.

Tetsumo: looks in his rearview mirror at Kisuke "Do you want some? I have like ten more plus other snacks in my trunk."

Kisuke: he glared in the same direction "Screw you."

Tetsumo: "Hey! What's your problem?!" he started to become insulted.

Kisuke: "You're my problem." he snapped back.

Tetsumo: "Oh! Really now."

Kisuke: "Yes really."

Tetsumo: "Why is that?"

Kisuke: "Who do you think you are?! Trying to act all nice and shit to Miyoko-San, she's to dumb to know that all you want is her for a one night stand!" he yelled.

Tetsumo: he turned around and smacked Kisuke hard in the face "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS!? AND SHE IS NO DUMB AT ALL! YOU BETTER RESPECT HER, AND OTHER ADULTS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Kisuke: "….." he is really pissed and wants to fight but just puts in his headphones and blasted his music **[Little does Miyoko know, he's listening to her old group's song '**_**Silent Love**_**' by **_**Black Leaf**_**.]**

Miyoko: just speechless and sat there "…"

Tetsumo: noticed Kisuke ignoring him "_*sighs*_ Ms. Natsumei … I'm sorry."

Miyoko: "I .. I know."

Tetsumo: "I just hope he doesn't ….. hate me forever. I lost my cool."

Miyoko: "…"

Tetsumo: "Well, I ….. I guess we just sit here and wait for her."

Miyoko: looks down and feels bad about what just happened "Yeah."

Tetsumo: "Yeah." then he gets out of the car and goes over by himself and smokes a cigarette.

Miyoko: sits and looks out the opposite window "….." began tearing up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Episode Seven _

**Miyuko Meets Miyoko: Part 2**

[The train arrives 10 mintues after and both Tetsumo and Miyuko got out of the car to greet Miyoko.]

Tetsumo: bows "Ms. Matsumi we've been waiting for your arrival."

Miyoko: "You better, I've had nothing but awful serives on that train. I want a number to the manager come Monday morning." she throughs her luggage in his face which made him bind down and pick them up.

Miyuko: is getting more pissed _["I knew this bitch would be a freaking snob in person."]_

Miyoko: "DID YOU HEAR ME!?" she said yelling at Miyuko.

Miyuko: voice gets offensive "No, I didn't ... What did you say?" began to make a tight fist.

Miyuko: "No, I'm just the passager." she walked towards the car with Miyoko tailing her.

Tetsumo: putting her belongings into the trunk "We hope you will have a descent stay here."

Miyuko: "For your sake you better hope so." she got into the back seat and slammed the door.

Kisuke: "Hey, lady. Watch how you treat my mom's car."

Miyuko: "Eww, a kid. So 'so' last year." she smirked at him. "Oh really. So, who's your mommy?"

Kisuke: "You just seen her, and if you do anything to upset her I'll beat your ass. I mean who cares if your some famous pop-star, your just an ass of a jerk, and I don't like your fucking attitude."

Miyuko: pissed "HOW DARE YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I WOULD HAVE YOU KILLED IN SECONDS LITTLE BOY!" about to punch him.

Kisuke: "Tsk. Go ahead and try, I'll just come back in the after life and take your soul anyway, so try and 'scare' me all you want. You don't stand a chance against, fighting anyone for that matter." he crossed his arms and scooted away from her.

Miyuko: sat there with a pouty face. "I hate you."

Kisuke: didn't say nothing but played his music again.

Miyuko: "Are we going yet? I hate sitting back here next to dumb little kids."

Miyoko: "We'll be leaving shortly -"

Miyuko: "And isn't he _your _son?! Should'nt you talk to him?!"

Miyoko: "He's not my kid, just someone I'm going to adopt."

Miyuko: "I see."

Tetsumo: gets into the car so they can leave "Okay, everyone is ready?"

Miyuko: "Like _been _already, so lets go! NOW!"

Tetsumo: "Yes ma'am." they drove her to her hotel and they all drove back to Miyoko's place.

***Inside Miyoko's apartment***

Tetsumo: "Well, Ms. Natsumei. It was fun spending the night with you." He smiled.

Kisuke: "Yeah, and you gotta get up in the morning mom. SO! Player dude you gotta go. I don't want you around her, I don't like you and you already know this so stop hitting on her. It's sick."

Tetsumo: glares "See, this is way I don't like you so much for now." rolls his eyes and kissed Miyoko's cheek goodnight and left out.

Kisuke: sitting on the floor next to her "Really? You like him? Ugh, why?" looked at her with one eye open and his arms folded.

Miyoko: blushes and chuckles abit "Aww, why? You care?" poking his cheek.

Kisuke: "It's not a joke, I don't like him."

Miyoko: "Yeah, well .. aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Kisuke: "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." he leaves her in the front room by herself.

***At Miyuko's hotel room***

Miyuko: talking to Blaire on the phone "I'm telling you Blaire, he looked so fimilar to me. Like I've seen him somewhere before, but I didin't say anything."

Blarie: "Well, you know I'm coming up there by next month. So, you better be ready." He said with a flirtatious voice.

Miyuko: "Mmmm, you know I'm watiting on it. Anyway, let me tell you ... this ugly girl and her boyfriend picked me up from the traiin station and it was just horrible.

Blaire: "Who was it?"

Miyuko: "I think her name was Miyoko or something like that."

Blaire: "Miyoko? Did you know we use to work together?"

Miyuko: "Yeah, so what. You two use to date?" She asked with a jelous tone.

Blaire: "No, but I think I might have if she stayed."

Miyuko: "Yeah, well I don't care. She haves a _son_."

Blaire: "Miyoko? No, Miyoko doesn't have a son, she's still a virgin." He laughed.

Miyuko: "Really? Interesting ..." She had a devious smirk on her face.

Blaire: "Well, I have to go. I work overtime tonight I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Miyuko: "Okay, night babe."

Blaire: "Bye." hung up the phone.

***The next day at Miyoko's place* **

Kisuke: sitting in the front room watching as Miyoko slept balled up in the corner "I hope you take me in me, why don't you remember me? But, you take me for as I am. I don't understand why I haven't met you before." he blushed as he wanted to somewhat kiss her, but couldn't bring his-self to it.

Miyoko: waking up "Nuuh, Ki-Kisuke .. are you up?"

Kisuke: "Ah, yes." he snapped out of it.

Miyoko: getting up "What do you want for breakfast. Or, are you going to eat at school."

Kisuke: "No, I'll get at school. But I already made my lunch, thanks anyway." He gets up and leaves out for school.

Miyoko: "Really? No backtalk today?" She gets up and noticed the adotion paper. "Mmm, I guess I should get started on this."

**[Her phone rings].**

Miyoko: "Hello?" She said as she started filling out the paperwork.

Riko: "H-hey."

Miyoko: "Riko? Hey, how are you?" Her heart leaped from out of her chest.

Riko: "Hi, just ... wanted ... to know if you are okay."

Miyoko: "Yeah, I'm okay .. Just trying to find these papers out."

Riko: "Really? What papers?"

Miyoko: "It's nothing, how are you."

Riko: "I'm okay. I guess, I ... I miss you."

Miyoko: "I missed you too."

Riko: "Are ... are you ... seeing someone?"

Miyoko: "No, just friends ... that's it."

Riko: "Oh, okay then."

Miyoko: "Why?"

Riko: "Nothing. Say, you took a train up there right?"

Miyoko: "No, I drove, you know I never had much stuff at my old place."

Riko: "Okay, bye then."

Miyoko: "Bye." She hung up.

***On Kisuke's way home from school***

Girl: following him "Hi."

Kisuke: "Hi ... who are you."

Girl: "Just ... someone." She smiled as she stopped him dead in his tracks.

Kisuke: "Oh really now."

Girl: "Yup," she poked his forehead which made him blush.

Kisuke: "Okay, so ... What do you want?"

Girl: "Nothing, can I walk home with you?"

Kisuke: He stopped walking "You know you did this wrong right, if you're trying to ask me out just ask. And if you want a answer, the answer is 'No'. I don't know you, but I'm sure you have some classes with me."

Girl: Held her head down in shame "Yes, it's true I want to date you. But I know you don't want to because you don't know me, but I want to know you better."

Kisuke: "Why do you want to date me?"

Girl: "Your cute, why wouldn't I?"

Kisuke: "Is it because I'm the new kid in school?"

Girl: "And even if you weren't I still would."

Kisuke: "Well, I like that your blunt. It's cute." He began to walk away.

Girl: "Hey! Can I text you sometime?" Hurries and put her number on a sheet of paper and hugs him from behind.

Kisuke: "!" Startled. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Pushed her off of him.

Girl: "I'm ... I'm sorry." She walked away.

Kisuke: Continued to walk away and reached in his pocket and pulled out the paper "What is this? Her number. Ugh ..." Puts it back in his pocket and walks home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Girl Problems **

Tetsumo: Driving along to the same destination and spotted Kisuke "HEY!"

Kisuke: Turned around and looked at him but still walked "What do you want?" He snapped.

Tetsumo: Pulled over "Hey, come on get in. I was going by Miyoko's place anyway. Just come on."

Kisuke: "No thank you, I'll walk like I've been doing."

Tetsumo: Gets out of the car and pulls him by his hoodie and drags him into the car and drove off "YOU DO know I'm pissed, because it just made me look like I kidnapped you."

Kisuke: Crossed his arms and looked pissed "I don't care."

Tetsumo: Drives to a icecream parlor "What type of sweets do you like?"

Kisuke: Stood silent "... _I don't care._"

Tetsumo: "What did you just say?"

Kisuke: "I said ... I said I don't care."

Tetsumo: "Fine, get out."

Kisuke: Gets out and they both went inside "..."

Tetsumo: Ordered an extra large plate of _Mochi Ice Cream _"Ever tried this before?"

Kisuke: Put his head down on the table "I never tried anything sweet before ..."

Tetsumo: Pushes him the plate "Try it."

Kisuke: Eats some "This ... This is pretty good." Continues to eat them.

Tetsumo: Eats too "So, I take it that you don't have a father in your life."

Kisuke: "So quick to judge. My father died."

Tetsumo: "I'm so sorry, I ... I forgot."

Kisuke: "Whatever ..."

Tetsumo: "So, what about you. Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Kisuke: "Why do you care?"

Tetsumo: "Nothing really, I was just wondering."

Kisuke: "I got a question. Why are you hitting on my mom so hard?"

Tetsumo: "Well, I ... I like her. But, I know she won't go for me. Besides I have a dauther, I don't think she wants to deal with a single father right now."

Kisuke: "..., Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

Tetsumo: "At times I want too, but ... Just can never find the right words to say."

Kisuke: "Oh ..."

Tetsumo: "Why? Looks like you have something on your chest."

Kisuke: "Well, I ran into this girl a while ago. And, ... She likes me. Like really _really _likes me, and I pushed her away."

Tetsumo: "Do you know her?"

Kisuke: "Well, kind of. I know I got classes with her, and I liked her since I went to the school. But, I never thought she'd actually talk to me."

Tetsumo: Chuckled "Well, your just not use to girls coming on strong to you. And that's fine, what I say is .. she'll make a good wife someday. Simply because she likes you so much, and the odd part is your going to find that out during your next three years of high school. You'll have girls who likes you how _this girl _does, or ones who will just use you because they think your atractive."

Kisuke: "But I pushed her, ... I feel bad. What do I do?"

Tetsumo: "Well, tomorrow after school, just talk to her and apologize. Easy."

Kisuke: "Will she ever figure out that I like her?"

Tetsumo: "Yes, but in her own time, and in her own way."

Kisuke: "Thank You, I mean ... I'm sorry I acted mean towards you."

Tetsumo: "It's fine, you got a lot of stuff on your mind. I'm sorry for hitting you."

Kisuke: "It's okay, you don't have to be. I understand that you just wanted to protect my mom and her feelings."

Tetsumo: "Yes."

Kisuke: "So, how do you let them know that you like them?"

Tetsumo: "Just let it play out and see what happens, simple."

Kisuke: "Okay, so who is your daughter?"

Tetsumo: "Well, speaking of which I have to go get her ... want to come? And this way Miyoko can finally meet one of her fans."

Kisuke: "Cool, lets go." They both got up and left.

***At Suta's Elementry School***

Tetsumo: Waiting at the gate for his daughter "You want kids someday?" He joked.

Kisuke: "WHAT?!" Made him blush red as ever.

Tetsumo: Pulls out a cigertte "Yeah, I want more kids someday .. Maybe two more." He smiled as he took a few puffs.

Kisuke: Leaned up against the gate to the entrence with his arms crossed "So, when does she come out?" Just then the _end of the day _bell rang and he kids came out with there teachers.

Tetsumo: Calls out to his daughter "Suta!"

Kisuke: "Star? You named her _Star_. Really?" He gave a dull look on his face.

Tetsumo: "Yeah so what." He poked his lip out at Kisuke.

Kisuke: "Your lucky, at least she's cute."

Tetsumo: "Yup," She ran up to him and hugged him.

Kisuke: "Hi." He smiled.

Tetsumo: "Hey honey, how was school?" He asked as he kissed her and held her in his arms.

Suta: "Hi daddy, school was goody!" Smiled then looked at Kisuke "Daddy who is the cute boy." She blushed with sparkly eyes.

Tetsumo: "This is a friend of mine, his name is Kisuke."

Suta: "Hi, Kitai!" She wave with the same look on her face.

Kisuke: Smiles "Hi Suta."

Suta: "Daddy I wanna marry him."

Tetsumo: "No, no sweety. Trust me, your little heart would be broken." He smiled as they went to the car and drove off.

Suta: In her carseat "Daddy where are we going?"

Tetsumo: "Just wait and see sweety, just wait and see." They drove to Miyoko's place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Miyoko's biggest Fan **

_[Tetsumo, Kisuke, and Suta went to Miyoko's place]_

Kisuke: Knocks at the door "Mom! Open up!"

Suta: Looks at Tetsumo and pulls on his leg "Daddy? Why are we here?"

Tetsumo: "It's a surprise babe." He smiled as he waited 'til Miyoko opened the door.

Miyoko: Opens the door to see all three of them standing there "What's going on here?" She smiled as she moved aside as they all came into the apartment.

Suta: Shyly behind her dad "Daddy, do you know who she is?!"

Tetsumo: "Yes I do, and I wanted to ask." Then looks at Miyoko "If you would like to sing her a song, she's still your biggest fan." He blushed and picked her up and she gave Miyoko a huge hug.

Miyoko: Hugging her and tearing up "I didn't know I still had fans, I don't even sing anymore."

Suta: On Miyoko's hip "So, will you sing me my favorite song? Moonlight Punk."

Miyoko: Shocked that such a little girl would know about her old group "M-moonllight punk?! That was from when our old group first came out."

Suta: "I know! It was song number eight on your third album _Chimei-tekina kuchibiru, _which means _'Deadly Lips' _and I have to say since you guys started that was my favorite album."

Miyoko: Blushing bright red "I ... I don't know what to say."

Suta: "That you'll play it for me." She smiled as she blushed.

Miyoko: "I guess I could play it ... Play it acoustic."

Suta: "Otay!" She smiled, jumped down, and then they all sat on the floor to listen to her play.

Miyoko: Grabs her guitar "-clears her throat- I'm a bit rusty ... So, I hope you don't mind."

Kisuke: "..." Just sits and watches.

Tetsumo: "No, no, it's fine ... Just play." He smiles as Suta sits in his lap.

Miyoko: Took a deep breath and began to sing

_[About 3 minutes had pasted and she finished the song.]_

Suta: "YAY! I loved it!" She clapped with joy.

Miyoko: "R-really? T-thank you." She was shocked.

Tetsumo: "Yes, it was very beautiful." He smiled.

Kisuke: "Yeah, I liked it too."

Tetsumo: "Why don't you two get to know each other better."

Kisuke: "Okay." Takes Suta with him and goes and talk.

_*[Kisuke and Suta's talk]*_

Kisuke: "So, where's your mom?" He asked as he sat next to her.

Suta: "I don't know." She started to play with her blonde hair.

Kisuke: "Really? Well, what is your mom like? You ever met her before?"

Suta: "No, daddy says she is a beautiful singer. I say what, my mommy is a singer? And, he said yes and she loves you very much."

Kisuke: "Why would your dad tell you that? If you never seen her before."

Suta: "I don't know, but she will meet me someday. I know it!" She smiled as she looked him dead in his eyes and blushed. "So, will you marry me?" She kissed his cheek.

Kisuke: "No, your to little."

Suta: "Would you if I was older?"

Kisuke: "I don't know. Maybe ..."

Suta: She stands up and closers her eyes "Otay, am I bigger now?"

Kisuke: "Nope, still the same." He patted her head and walked back into the front room with Suta.

_[A few hours later, both Miyoko and Suta are sleep next to each other. Kisuke is still wondering about Suta's mother, and Tetsumo is up with him.]_

Kisuke: Sitting across from Tetsumo "..."

Tetsumo: "You look like you have something you want to ask."

Kisuke: "Suta's mother."

Tetsumo: "What about her?"

Kisuke: "Who is she? Is she someone Miyoko knows?"

Tetsumo: "Why do you want to know so much?"

Kisuke: "I just do."

Tetsumo: "Maybe some other time, but aren't you to young .. I don't really think you would understand."

Kisuke: With a cold voice "Try me."

Tetsumo: "Okay fine, but trust me ... you won't like it."

Kisuke: "Start already .."

Tetsumo: "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**A Trip back to the past: Tetsumo & Miyuko's Past**

Hiroshi: Sits with Tetsumo and is talking about classes "So, do you think I'll ever date again?" He smiled.

Tetsumo: "Sure, why not? Your good looking." He joked.

Hiroshi: "Yeah, I guess your right." He smirked.

Tetsumo: Noticed Miyuko walking by "Whoo, check her out!" He started to get hot.

Hiroshi: Looks at her "Who? I don't see anyone important."

Tetsumo: "She just walked past us. Now, don't tell me you didn't see that."

Hiroshi: Looked down "Yeah, but I wish I didn't."

Tetsumo: "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hiroshi: "Yeah, but if you like her just go and talk to her."

Tetsumo: "Do you know her?"

Hiroshi: "You want to know the truth? Really .."

Tetsumo: "Yes. Did you two use to go out?"

Hiroshi: "Something like that, but .. I won't ruin your time with my past."

Tetsumo: "Hiroshi, if it boths you, I won't do it."

Hiroshi: "No, no .. I want to go back with a special someone anyway. I lost her in high school, and I regret every moment of it."

Tetsumo: "Who is she?"

Hiroshi: "Her name? Her name is not important to you, but I will find her again one day. And, I will ask her to marry me."

Tetsumo: "Wow, she must've been someone very special to you."

Hiroshi: "Want me to introduce you two? She's kinda just a old friend of mine."

Tetsumo: "Would you?" He smiled hard.

Hiroshi: Shook his head then patted Tetsumo's shoulder "Sure, what ever makes you happy my friend."

Tetsumo: "Okay lets go."

Hiroshi: "What?! Now, but why?"

Tetsumo: "So I can ask her out."

Hiroshi: "Fine, lets go find her."

Tetsumo: "Great!" They both got up and searched for her.

_[Later on that day they found her in music class practing her singing voice.]_

Miyuko: Singing a song that she made and that later on became her number one smash hit in the near future "_Do me like you do me baby!" _She stopped once she seen Hiroshi. "!"

Hiroshi: "Miyuko."

Miyuko: "Hiroshi. What are you doing here?"

Hiroshi: "I wanted to introduce you to one of my good friends, he is easy to break now be nice to him." Then Tetsumo walked in "Tetsumo Michishiru, this is Miyuko Matsumi."

Tetsumo: "Nice to meet you," He bowed and kissed her hand.

Miyuko: Blushed "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Michishiru." She flirted hard.

Tetsumo: "So, Ms. Matsumi. I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me."

Miyuko: Looked at him then at Hiroshi "Sure, I would love too."

Tetsumo: "Great, I'll pick up tonight."

Miyuko: Looked back at him "Great, here is my address and I'll see you then."

_[Later that evening Miyuko ran back into Hiroshi.]_

Miyuko: Ran up to him and kissed him without him kissing back "Hiroshi, I missed you so much." She hugged him "Will you? Will you take me again, for one last time?"

Hiroshi: Pushed her off of him "NO! My friend is in love with you, even though this is all sudden, I can not and will not get in the way of him and his happiness." He grew angry but kept a calm voice.

Miyuko: "Why are you being so cold?"

Hiroshi: "You been the same toward me and our son, so why would I treat you any different? I still love you, but not like how I use to." He turned away from her. "I hope our kid doesn't grow up and abandoning his kids, I'd be damned if he does."

Miyuko: "But you where just going to use me anyway." She snapped.

Hiroshi: "No, Miyuko I wasn't. I wanted to have more kids with you, and I knew we where young .. but I didn't care. I have money ... lots of it, but I wasn't going to use it all on just you. I know the way you are, you like material things and it would have came between us."

Miyuko: "You don't have money you never did."

Hiroshi: "Yes, I do. But it goes to my son, but here ... I'll let you in on a little secret. I am a -"

Tetsumo: "Hey! Hiroshi!" Ran over to him "I didn't know you where on your way home."

Hiroshi: "That I am, good night .. and enjoy your date for this evening." He walked away.

Tetsumo: "What was that about?"

Miyuko: "He wanted to go back out with me, I don't know his problem."

Tetsumo: "I see. Well, lets go."

Miyuko: "Sure."

_[Three years had past and it is their anniversary.]_

Tetsumo: "You look beautiful tonight, like always."

Miyuko: "Same to you."

Tetsumo: "You know, I've waited ... three years to ask you."

Miyuko: "Yes, lets." She began kissing him deeply and they began to make out.

Tetsumo: "Wait, wait ... I'm sorry." He picks her up and carries her over to the bed and began making out once more. "I wanted you for so long, but ... It's my first time."

Miyuko: "Then I'll make your dreams come true." She got on top and took it from there.

_[The luful night came to an end and she would soon to be pregnant with Suta, but they had many more lustful nights that came and gone. But Hiroshi continued living his life with his son.]_

_[Months later.]_

Miyuko: Making a deal with a music company "So, if I do this ... I will be famous."

Director Yuu: "Yes, _very famous." _Unzips his pants "Make it worth my wild."

Miyuko: "... _*Thinking to herself* Damn, I don't want to do this .. but I want to make sure I'm popluar, I've always been. And, I don't want to disappoint my soon to be husband." _She did what she had to do.

Director Yuu: "Yes, .. Mmmmm ... Good girl, your such a slut." He smirked.

_[Afterwards she felt sick and went to the bathroom, but felt so sick that she went to the doctors and got checked out.]_

Doctor: "Are you okay?"

Miyuko: "I don't know. I've been feeling sick all week, I'm not eating."

Doctor: "Well, I have your ressults."

Miyuko: "What is it?"

Doctor: "Your pregnant. Two months, I'm surprised .. I thought you wanted to stop having kids. Remember your first pregnancy? What did you have ... A Boy, right?"

Miyuko: "You should remember you was my doctor then too."

Doctor: "Ah yes, well, are you keeping this one too?"

Miyuko: "No, I'm going to drop this one off with the father too, I'm suppose to be a famous singing one day. I don't have time for kids."

Doctor: "Then why didn't you get on birth control then? You'll just keep having them if you don't get proction?"

Miyuko: "I'll think about it."

Doctor: "Well, all I can say is that I wish you luck."

Miyuko: "Thanks doctor."

_[Later on that night.]_

Tetsumo: "Miyuko? What's wrong."

Miyuko: "I'm pregnant."

Tetsumo: "What?!"

Miyuko: "I'm pregnant, I'm two months."

Tetsumo: "Well, that's great I'm so happy! What do you think we'll have?"

Miyuko: "I don't know, and I don't care. So, once she or he is born .. I'm giving her or him away."

Tetsumo: Tearing up "N-no! I don't want you too. I want us to be a family!"

Miyuko: "I want to be famous."

Tetsumo: "So! Is this how you do men?! You give us hopes and dreams about spending our lifes with you, knock you up, then you just kill it all?!" He grew pissed.

Miyuko: "I'm sorry-" She got cut off.

Tetsumo: "YEAH, FOR YOUR FAME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" He stormed off.

Miyuko: "..." Started tearing up because she just realized that she lost something special.

_[Nine months later after giviing birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Suta.]_

Miyuko: Crying "I'm sorry ... Suta ... I'm so sorry." Holding the baby dearly in her arms and began sobbing.

Tetsumo: Entering the room with balloons and a pink teddy bear "Hey ..." His voice was calm but bitter.

Miyuko: "Suta ... Her name is Suta."

Tetsumo: "So, did the new family see her yet?"

Miyuko: "There ... There is no new family."

Tetsumo: "So, you made up your mind about us being a family?"

Miyuko: "No. She's staying with you ... if you want."

Tetsumo: "Well, I'm not going to abandon her."

Miyuko: "I'm glad. But ... just like Hiroshi."

Tetsumo: "What?" Was puzzled.

Miyuko: "Want to hold her?" Hands her to him.

Tetsumo: Holds Suta then started tearing up "S- ... Suta .. Suta ... My beautiful daughter ... You gave her such a beautfiul name." He held her close.

Miyuko: "I'm glad you like her."

Tetsumo: "Suta ... it's okay. It's just you and me. My Suta." He cried with her in his arms, he felt so warm inside and melted.

_[After the hospital Miyuko went on the road leaving Tetsumo behind with Suta.]_

_***Back to the present day***_

Tetsumo: "So, that's ... the story."

Kisuke: "Wait ... But you said she said _'Just like Hiroshi'_? Please ... Please don't tell me ... that ... That UGLY WOMAN IS MY MOTHER?! PLEASE!" He ran to his bookbag and looked for the journal his father had.

Tetsumo: "Kisuke! Your okay?!" He ran after him.

Kisuke: "The book." He began tearing up.

Tetsumo: "Kisuke."

Kisuke: "I ... I don't want her to be my mom. I want Miyoko, I want ... Miyoko."

Tetsumo: Held the boy in his arms "It's ... It's okay Kisuke. I'm ... I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**The Ugly Truth about Kisuke's Real mother**

Kisuke: Started to read the book from the beginning "January 15th -"

_Hiroshi's voice: "I started having feelings for this one girl in my class, she is two years younger then me. But, she is hot. I think her name is Miyoko, but all I know about her is that she is apart of some garage band that she made called __**Black Leaf**__ and they sound awesome._  
_March 20th, _  
_I want to ask her out, we've been hanging out for some time now. I think we almost did it, but she and I both where too scared to make a first move. Well, I want to have kids with her someday I think .. and maybe just live as a happy family with me and her as my wife and how many kids the heavens from above send us. I feel like she is the one._  
_April 1st, _  
_Okay so today I asked her out! She said yes! I'm so happy! I hope we last. I have so many things planned for us._  
_December 31st, _  
_We broke up ... and next year is my last year ... I can't stand it, we where so good. I don't know what happened. It doesn't make any scence to me. I'm so hurt, and I'm just so upset .. that I lost the girl of my dreams._  
_***[THE NEXT YEAR]***_  
_March 14th, _  
_I met up with Miyoko again, and we finally did it. It felt so right .. and so good._  
_March 19th, _  
_We had another date again. _  
_May 17th, _  
_Prom was fun ... I got to go with Miyoko again, and we did it again. I think this was the final touch down and made the score, maybe we might have a baby! I really want one._  
_October 2nd, _  
_I made a trerribe mistake .. I found out that the girl I thought was Miyoko wasn't her but a girl named Miyuko, I'm pissed because she kept her real name from me for so long. I can't stand it and now she is five months pregnant with our first child, I feel so bad and hurt. I should've known, I'm so sorry Miyoko and I thought it was you so far._  
_Feburary 14th, _  
_Today was the day that Miyuko gave birth, even though I wish it was Miyoko .. but I will have to admit that our new son is the most beautiful that I've seen so far. He looks just like me, even Miyoko said so. But I had to break it off with Miyuko, all she cared about was becoming a famous pop star. And I can't stand it, she doesn't even want to keep our son. Which even hurts me more, but what hurts me the most is that all this time I lost something so special to someone who doesn't give a shit about me or this kid, but I can't keep living in regret. _  
_July 6th, _  
_Kisuke makes five months this coming two weeks, and I'm so happy. Wish his mother would have been here to enjoy but another month will come and go, no matter how hard _  
_I try ... it can't bring his mother to change how she is. I just hate her, but I love what we made together._  
_***[THE FOLLOWING FIVE YEARS]***_  
_May 18th,_  
_The doctors say they don't know how much longer I have to live nor what my illness came from, I plan to tell my son who is mother is ... I know he will hate me ... So, maybe it is best if I'm gone from this earth ... Because around the time I tell him, he'll want to kill me and his mother, I don't know what the future holds for him nor his mom. But, I will always watch over him._  
_Agust 5th, _  
_This ... maybe my last two hours, and I've gotten word on my son and he's not doing so good. So, I need to try and see him .. but my doctors won't let me. I guess it's for the best, I wouldn't want to die in front of him. I rather for him to remember me the way I was back then, and that I will always love him. No matter what happens, I will always protect and love -_

Kisuke: In tears reading what his father couldn't finish "I ... I love you too ... Daddy, I miss you ... Dad, I want you hear ... I'm not ashamed ... I'm glad you brought me into this world, ... I never wanted to loose you. I want you back, I really do." Trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't and broke down and cried.

Miyoko: Heard the whole story "Ki-Kis-Kisuke..." Ran over and hugged him tight.

Kisuke: "I WANT MY DAD!" He cried.

Miyoko and Tetsumo: Holding him dearly "Kisuke."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**My life.**

Kisuke: Still upset "I'm ... I'm so sorry Miyoko, I should've known you couldn't have had me. But, I wanted to believe so bad."

Miyoko: "Kisuke, well, at least we know your mother is here on tour."

Kisuke: "Yes, but ... I don't want her to be my mom."

Miyoko: "I know it sounded like Hiroshi wanted to too, but I mean I hate Miyoko myself and we look alike but ... it is what it is."

Kisuke: "Maybe I get my attitude from her huh?" He slightly joked.

Miyoko: "Yeah, because I remember when I met your dad in high school ... He was just as sweet as could be, and you are too. I guess, you just got both of their traits and it's not bad at all."

Kisuke: "Thanks ... Miyoko." He was still sobbing.

Tetsumo: "This is crazy, I mean ... I knew she had a kid before Suta ... but I never knew she was like this to Hiroshi too. I guess that's why he didn't want to tell me, because he wanted to spare my feelings. But then again, if he did .. then I wouldn't of had Suta."

Kisuke: "So, Suta .. is my sister?"

Tetsumo: "Yes, half sister."

Kisuke: "I ... I have a sister. That is ... weird. I don't think I would ever had been a big brother to anyone ... Ever. I thought ... I was gonna be alone ... Forever."

Tetsumo: "Well, if you want we all could be a family."

Kisuke: "Well, I would like to know my little sister now." He smiled.

Tetsumo: "Well, that's good. I'm happy."

Suta: Is sound asleep "Marry ... Me. Ki.. Tay."

Kisuke: Rubs her head "It's okay ... Suta. You are beautiful." He blushed.

Miyoko: "Tetsumo .. can I ... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tetsumo: "Sure." They both went ouside in the hallway. "What's up?"

Miyoko: "Tetsumo ... I ... I like you, really I do. But, I just thought you should know ... my heart belongs to ... Someone else. I'm so sorry."

Tetsumo: "Oh no, it's fine. My feelings where slowly dying for you anyway, but I will always like you. But, I wanted to know something."

Miyoko: "Anything."

Tetsumo: "Anything?"

Miyoko: "Anything." She smiled.

Tetsumo: "I ... I want to make love ... to you."

Miyoko: "I ... I..."

Tetsumo: "It's fine, if you don't. I'll just wait for the next girl to come along, I assume your waiting for that special someone to give it up too."

Miyoko: "Y-Yes ... But, I ... I want too."

Tetsumo: "Then ... Lets, okay?"

Miyoko: "Okay. But this will be the only time?"

Tetsumo: "Depends on you, but more then likely .. It would be the first. And, the last."

Miyoko: "Okay." Blushed and then kissed him deeply as he kissed back.

_[Later on that night while the kids was asleep, they did it and enjoyed her first time.]_

_[The next day]_

Kisuke: On his way to school "..." Listening to **Black Leaf **on his phone.

Girl: "Hi." She had a grand smile on her face.

Kisuke: Didn't pay her any mind and walked right by her "..."

Girl: "YO!" She hit his back hard making his headphones come out.

Kisuke: Turned around and was about to hit her until he realized it was his stalker "Oh! It's you." He said with a blank face yet calm and sexy voice.

Girl: "Hi, are you going to school? Or you wanna ditch and have a fun day together!" She blushed.

Kisuke: "Like ... a date?"

Girl: "Nope, I like you, but not like that."

Kisuke: "What's your name?"

Girl: "Sutoka."

Kisuke: "Well, at least your name suits you. I can't believe your name is _Stalker._ That is funny."

Sutoka: "No it's not, but okay."

Kisuke: "Well whatever, and I suppose you want to just chill."

Sutoka: "Yup, I want to get to know you better."

Kisuke: "Cool. Okay, sounds cool to me ... I guess."

Sutoka: "Okay cool."

Kisuke: "Cool."

_[They enjoyed the rest of the day together.]_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**A Mother's Love**

Miyoko: Packing up "Man, this is a lot of stuff."

Kisuke: Comes in the door "!" Looks confused seeing boxes everywhere.

Miyoko: Noticed him standing behind her "Hey, come on in."

Kisuke: Closes the door "Are you moving?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE-" He gets cut off.

Miyoko: "No, _we're _moving." She smiled "I finally got the papers to processed and I'm ..." She blushed but started to tear up a bit "I'm finally your legial mother. It was a long few months but, I finally got you." She hugged him "Aren't you happy?!"

Kisuke: Looked at her with tearful eyes "I ... I don't want you too."

Miyoko: "W-what?! Why not?!"

Kisuke: "I'm ... I'm not your real son, and ... I don't think I'll ever be good enough to be your son. I'm ... I'm worthless."

Miyoko: "Kisuke, don't you ever say that!" She smacked him but hugged him too.

Kisuke: "M-Miyoko."

Miyoko: "You opened my eyes, to just more than trying to be famous world wide. And all this time, I had two little fans with me all along."

Kisuke: "Who?"

Miyoko: "You, and your sister .. Suta."

Kisuke: He hugged her back "Yeah, I should've know ... We both are huge fans of **Black Leaf**." He chuckled.

Miyoko: "Yes, and I thank you for coming to me .. and waking me up."

Kisuke: "Now, ... Now it feels right to call you ... _Mom._" He cried.

Miyoko: "Yes, yes it does." Hugs him back.

Kisuke: "Oh, ... I uh, I want you to meet someone."

Miyoko: "Sure ... Who is it?"

Kisuke: Talking to Sutoka "Come in."

Sutoka: Walks in "Hi, I'm Sutoka. Nice to meet you! I'm Kisuke's girlfriend!" She brushed up against him making her boobs go up and down which made him blush.

Kisuke: Blushing hard trying not to get a nosebleed "N-No she's not, we're just friends."

Miyoko: Chuckles abit "Mhm, sure. Well nice to meet you Sutoka."

Sutoka: "Likewise."

Miyoko: "Well would you guys like to go out for dinner?"

Sutoka: "We'd love too!" She smiled.

Kisuke: "Yeah, but where are we moving too?"

Miyoko: "To a three bedroom place, I can't have us living here in a one bedroom apartment, I've been working on that since the following week I met you."

Kisuke: "This is awesome."

Miyoko: "Yeah, and we can have deserts tonight too." She smiled.

Sutoka: "Wonderful!" She jumped with joy!

Kisuke: Blushed dark red "STOP JUMPING!"

Miyoko: "Kisuke calm down, I know she's got a big bust but goodness, chill dude." She laughed so hard.

Sutoka: Laughed too "Mmmm, so you like my boobs huh?" She got all close and personal.

Miyoko: "Umm, excuse me. Not in front of me please."

Sutoka: "I'm sorry your son is just soooo cute." She blushed.

_[After they went out and enjoyed there night, they dropped Sutoka off at home even though it took them about a hour because the girl is kind of slow. But when they got back home they started packing up and moving everything towards the door.]_

Kisuke: "So, mom where are we moving to?" He asked while continuing to pack and move things to the door.

Miyoko: "Well into a house, I think it's a three bedroom place. Now, since I finally got custady for you. We need a bigger home."

Kisuke: "I'm ... I'm home?"

Miyoko: "Yes, even if your _real mom _is a _bitch._"

Kisuke: Laughed but then hugged her tight "I really do wish you where my real mom Miyoko."

Miyoko: "Well, I may not be. But your a pretty cool son." She smiled and hugged him back.

Kisuke: "Come on ... Lets go. Mom." He smiled as they sat waiting until the next day. "_*thinking to himself* I really do love you ... Mom." _He cuddled next to her and blushed.


End file.
